deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
A Life's Work
'A Life's Work '''is the second Darknet File in the ''Breach game mode of Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The file concerns an investigation for an ex-Steiner-Bisley employee, who was allegedly robbed of his designs for a revolutionary new power source. This Darknet File is available after completing Just What the Doctor Ordered, and is initiated by a node at the forth position in Network_1B. Completing this file permits access to the next Darknet File, A Force to Recon With. Plot ShadowChild informs the Ripper that a new client, known as "Pajitnov," has asked the Rippers to retrieve data relating to technology he developed at Steiner-BIsley, and to strip the company of his designs. According to Pajitnov, a former engineer at Steiner-Bisley, the company fired him without reason after acquiring his designs. The designs relate to a revolutionary new power source and were part of a project known by the name "Project FERFOS." The Ripper locates blueprints for Project FERFOS, but the blueprints only pertain to a prototype robot. The blueprint does, however, contains a note indicating that Project FERFOS was renamed after a certain "Incident 112." A search for information on this incident reveals a report indicating that FERFOS was renamed PHENIX after an incident involving an unauthorized data download by an unidentified employee. The report also indicates that no one named "Pajitnov" was on the project. Instead, an engineer named Drozdov is the suspect for the data leak. After discussing with ShadowChild, the Ripper may choose to locate information on Drozdov or proceed directly to uncovering more on Project PHENIX. If the Ripper chooses to go after information on Drozdov, the Ripper discovers a file revealing that Drozdov may be working with the government of the Russian Federated States. The Ripper asks Fairbanks, ShadowChild's analytics contact, to see if Drozdov has anything to do with Pajitnov. Fairbanks finds that Drozdov and Pajitnov may be the same person, who may be a Russian spy attempting to obtain information for the Russian government. Proceeding to uncover more on Project PHENIX, the Ripper discovers a research report indicating that PHENIX is a project aimed at creating a self-sustaining system of renewable energy for robotic units, as an alternative to batteries and recharging stations. Specifically, the robotic units are to convert various forms of biomass into energy. The Ripper speaks with Shorthand, ShadowChild's medical contact, who thinks that the technology is, unethically, designed to utilize corpses of fallen enemy soldiers for energy. Whether or not the Ripper investigated Drozdov, ShadowChild observes that the client (Pajitnov) is after the information for himself. At the instructions of ShadowChild, the Ripper extracts the Project PHENIX data from the server and corrupted the files on the server as they are being extracted. Afterwards, the Ripper is contacted by Pajitnov, who offers 40,000 for the files. Pajitnov states that he wishes to sell the files on the black market, and that his offer of the credits is a token of appreciation. If the Ripper refuses the bribe, ShadowChild will be pleased. Otherwise, ShadowChild is upset that the technology will find the hands of the highest bidder, but tells the Ripper that they will continue working together despite so because the Ripper's skills are useful. In either case, Steiner-Bisley loses possession of the information. News report Earlier today, years of research and development were compromised, when hackers attacked Steiner-Bisley's secured servers. Within minutes, critical files related to a cutting-edge, renewable energy system for agricultural robots had been deleted. A short time later, the term "Franken-Steiner-Bisley" began trending on social media. This, in response to slanderous lies published by criminals, suggesting that the company's robots planned to harness renewable energy from human corpses in order to work. The victim in all of this, folks, is Steiner-Bisley. And they have decided to address the matter head on. '' ''Just minutes ago, Francis Coleman, Head of Communications at the company, explained that researchers had only been developing technology that converts decayed vegetation and garbage – the stuff of landfills – into usable energy. Mr. Coleman added, and I quote: "The idea that human or animal remains could be converted into energy is the stuff of Hollywood science fiction. Steiner-Bisley adheres to the highest ethical standards and would never stoop to such a ghoulish level." If you ask me, the only ones capable of stopping so low are the desperate hackers who preyed upon the wholesome robotics company in the first place. '' ''This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live -- from Picus. Notes * If you choose to proceed directly to uncovering more on Project PHENIX, the portion involving Drozdov is skipped. As a result, the file will have only 15 parts instead of 18 parts. Category:Breach Darknet Files